


Cover Art for the "I, Vampire" series by Rector

by serpentynka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fan Art, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Other, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka
Summary: #Ficrecdays 2017Markers, watercolours





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/gifts).



                                                            


End file.
